The New Sidekick
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Kim's parents have just gotten divorced and separated and Ron and his family have just moved away. Her entire world has crashed down. However an Old friend who she hasn't seen in years has come back and will make her life better then ever. Oc Character. Harem, Girl on Girl action, Lemons and Pregnancy. Lots of hot fun. Enjoy
1. An Old friend returns

Chapter 1 An old friend returns

Kim was not having a good week. Her parents had split apart due to the fact that they had simply drifted apart and her father took her brothers with him. Even worse her best Friend Ron had left the state since his family had to move.

"Oh come on Kim. People get divorced all the time." Monique said trying to cheer her up.

"I know I just never thought they would be on that list." Kim said before they saw people gathering around the Gym.

"Whats going on there?" Monique said as they walked to the crowd seeing someone dressed in Black Leather jeans with black combat boots on. Dressed in a black punisher style shirt and black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves. He had his back turned and was lifting very heavy weights. Judging from the large muscles he was clearly fit even for a high school student.

"Whats going on?" Kim asked.

"New guy." Bonnie said standing next to her. After hearing what happened to her folks Bonnie was trying to be nice to Kim since having your parents split was never easy. "Big guy just showed up this morning." Bonnie said.

"Wait a minute." Kim said before he dropped the weights before turning to face her. He had white skin Brown hair and forest Green eyes.

"No way!" Kim said completely shocked beyond words .

The guy soon approached her with a grin.

"Hey Kim." The man said.

"Sean!" Kim said with a big smile before he picked her up on his shoulder.

"Long time no see. Its been like what? 8 years?" Sean asked.

This was Sean Ashburn Kruger. An old friend of Kim and Ron from childhood. During their childhood Sean's father had to move away due to his job in the army being a five star general.

"What are...When did you get back?" Kim asked.

"Just yesterday. My dad and I came to an understanding. I keep my grades up and I get to stay here. So whats been going on with you lot other than Kim here being a super hero?" Sean asked. "Hey wait. Wheres Ron?" Sean asked not seeing him.

"Well..." Kim trailed off.

Later

"Ah. I'm honestly surprised your folks separated. I never would have seen them as the kind of couple to get divorced. I'm even more surprised that Ron moved away." Sean said walking Kim back home.

"Yeah. My mom just told me they drifted apart. I was just completely shocked when it happened. My dad just moved away with my brothers to a new state. And then Ron left. I was feeling pretty down." Kim said before he placed an arm around her making her smile.

"Well, I'm here now so your not alone. Besides you still got your mom." Sean said.

"True. I just don't know what went wrong. I should have been able to see those two were having problems and tried to help them stay together." Kim said.

"Kim I'm gonna be blunt. People separate. They lose the love they had for each other as time as they get older. At least in modern society. Back then during the old days Divorce was...Honestly pretty low." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you learn that?" Kim asked.

"Your forgetting my grandfather is a hundred years old. He's been around since WW2 and the Vietnam wars. The old days...They were simpler." Sean said.

Soon they arrived at Kim's home before her mother answered the door.

"Hello honey." Ann said before looking at Sean. "Do I know you? You look familiar." Ann said making them grin.

"Oh come on." Sean said pulling out a pair of dog tags around his neck making her widen her eyes.

"Sean? Is that you?" Ann asked.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner." Sean said making Kim laugh

"Aw." Ann said pulling him into a hug. "Look at you. You've grown up into a man already." Ann said making him chuckle.

"Had to happen sometime. I just moved back today. As long as my grades stay decent my dad says I can stay here as long as I want." Sean said.

"Well, I'm glad your back. It means things are looking up for this family." Ann said.

"I know. Kim told me you two got divorced. Honestly I'm surprised." Sean said.

"Yes, well things just happened and we drifted apart. Its sad yeah but we move on. Besides I'll see the boys every now and then so its not so bad." Ann said.

"Where are they anyway?" Sean asked.

"DC." Ann and Kim said.

"That basically at the very edge of the country." Sean said.

"I know. But at least their safe." Ann said.

"I guess. Well I better get home. I have some things to finish unpacking at my new home." Sean said leaving.

"See you tomorrow." Kim said waving.

"See honey? I told you things would get better." Ann said holding her daughter close who smiled.

"Yeah. I'll miss Dad and the little twerps and Ron. But at least Not everything is that bad now." Kim said.

**Authors Note: Yeah I know not very long but this was just to get the story started. Now you can expect this to be a harem story. You can expect some hot lemons in the future and some MILF action. And some other hot scenes. Be prepared my loyal fans. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Crush

Chapter 2 Crush

Sean was getting his locker set up before Kim walked to him.

"Hey Sean." Kim said.

"Hey." Sean said shutting his locker.

"So...I was wondering...Maybe you want to go to the dance?" Kim asked making him smirk.

"You know I can't dance for shit." Sean said making her giggle since it was true. When they were kids he was a horrible dancer.

"Come on. It will be fun...Think of it as a...Date." Kim said.

"Oh?" Sean asked before Bonnie bumped Kim away.

"HEY!" Kim yelled.

"So Handsome...How bout you take me to the dance?" Bonnie asked winking at him making him raise an eyebrow.

"I was asking him first." Kim said bumping her away making her growl.

"Uh girls?" Sean said.

"You already have tons of fans why not ask one of them?" Bonnie asked.

"Girls?" Sean said again.

"I've known him longer so butt out." Kim said as Sparks flew between them before Sean whistled in their ears.

"OW!" Both cried out.

"Now that I have your attention. I'm not even sure I'm even going to this dance. When I come to a decision I'll let you know." Sean said walking away.

"Nice going." Bonnie said glaring at Kim.

"Oh like its actually my fault you scared him off." Kim said glaring at her.

Later

"Come on Sean. You don't even actually have to dance." Kim said as they sat at a table for Lunch.

"That kinda defeats the purpose." Sean said before a device in her bag went off before she pulled it out and Wade appeared.

"Hey Wade. Whats up?" Kim asked.

"You would not believe how many hits we're getting. Everyone wants your help." Wade said making Sean roll his eyes.

"Kim you can't just go around saying you'll do anything it sends wrong message." Sean said.

"Like what?" Kim asked before he whispered in her ear making her blush up a storm. "Oh good point." Kim said.

"Well, we do have something thats an emergency in Japan." Wade said.

"Japan? Huh. Can't say I'm surprised. That place has the greatest tech you could imagine." Sean said.

"Whats going on exactly?" Kim asked before Wade showed her a video of police outside some factory before someone flew by and destroyed the camera.

"Who the hell was that?" Sean asked.

"Rewind." Kim said getting Wade to do that before the culprit was seen. "Dr. Drakken." Kim said seeing one of her most common enemies.

"Dude looks like a fucked lab experiment." Sean said.

"You know without Ron you'll be going in outnumbered." Wade said.

"Hello." Sean said pointing at himself. "And no offense to Ron but I have military training." Sean said.

"He's got a point." Kim said grinning.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Sean asked.

"Sean, I got friends in high places." Kim said.

"Oh." Sean said.

Later

"Oh you definitely have good friends." Sean said leaning in a chair as they flew on a private plane.

"Thanks for the lift Britina." Kim said to one of her friends.

"My pleasure." Britina said.

Soon enough they arrived in Japan before they approached the ones in charge of the factory.

"So how many workers are trapped inside?" Sean asked.

"Just two. This is the most automated factory in the world."

"Come on lets go." Kim said as they went around back before Kim shot up a Grappling hook. "Hang on." Kim said as she pulled them both up top.

"I could have just jumped wall to wall." Sean said making her grin.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Kim asked making him roll his eyes before they looked inside.

"Now what do we have here?" Sean asked seeing Drakken and some woman taking parts. "Who's the Woman?" Sean asked.

"Oh thats Shego. She's got this super Powers that make energy to fight. I've beaten her though." Kim said proudly.

"Oh I'm sure." Sean said before tearing the top off before they jumped down.

"Why would Drakken be interested in some video game company?" Kim asked.

"To be fair this one of the most advanced factories in the world. Any part can do anything when it comes to electronics." Sean said.

"I guess that makes sense." Kim said using a hand mirror to look around. "I see the hostages." Kim said before gasping.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Oh I thought I saw a zit." Kim said.

"Really?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Kim said.

"Cartoons make my eyes Itch! Can't you turn that off!" Drakken yelled as the constant Japanese language was getting on his nerves.

"The fuck is this guy's problem?" Sean asked.

"Everything." Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Doc." Shego said tapping his shoulder.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Shego screamed.

Sean and Kim snickered at this.

"Don't scare me like that!" Drakken yelled.

"Ok you play the distraction I'm gonna set the hostages free." Kim said.

"Why do I have to be a distraction?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Simple. Your the muscle." Kim said making him snort.

"I'm gonna try really hard not to take offense to that." Sean said making her giggle as he walked out.

"Ninja's make more noise then you." Drakken said to Shego.

"And I've seen better villains in Iraq." Sean said making his appearance known.

"Well...Hello." Shego said looking him up and down making him smirk.

"Who are you? Are you one of Possible's Pawns?" Drakken asked.

"Hardly. Ron's no longer here anymore since he had to move. You might say..." Sean trailed off.

"That you're her new Sidekick? Oh honey thats just sad." Shego said.

"Hardly. I don't mind. I'm a simple guy honestly who doesn't have really big ambitions at the moment." Sean said before a forklift charged at him.

"CRUSH HIM!" Drakken yelled in excitement before Sean jumped over it and slammed his fist on the top making a dent before throwing the Drive at Drakken who screamed as he hit the floor.

"Mmm. I like this guy." Shego said grinning.

"Back off!" Kim yelled from above after freeing the captives.

"Possible! Here to Thwart my plans!" Drakken yelled.

"Don't tell her about the plan." Shego begged.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess this guy always brags about his plans which tends to screw him over." Sean said jumping next to Kim.

"Yes." Kim and Shego said in unison before cables attached to some machine before Shego and Drakken left.

"See you later handsome." Shego said blowing him a kiss.

"First day on the job and they got away." Sean said.

"Don't worry we'll get them later." Kim said as they left.

Next day

Sean sat at Kim's house in her kitchen while Kim was out shopping.

"What are you doing here?" Ann asked walking in.

"Oh nothing. Kim's just out looking for a dress." Sean said.

"Oh...Are you taking her to the dance?" Ann teased making him sigh. "Oh you still can't dance can you?" Ann asked.

"I don't see the point. When it comes to a fight I can manage. Heavy Lifting Check. Combat Definitely. But Dancing? I ain't built for that." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh honey. Come here." Ann said pulling him up.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked as they stood in the living room.

"I am going to teach you how to dance." Ann said.

"Oh." Sean groaned out as they danced making her giggle.

"Come on it will be fun." Ann said as they danced.

Kim was just coming back from shopping when she opened the door and saw the two making her grin.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kim asked.

"AHH!" Sean yelled jumping back making them both Giggle.

"Just teaching him how to dance." Ann said before they went upstairs.

'Hmm. I could feel those hard muscles. Ah I remember when I wanted James to have a body like that. Oh well...I'm sure Kimmy will enjoy it.' Ann thought giggling though she was somewhat jealous.

"I can't believe my mom was teaching you of all people how to dance." Kim said laughing.

"It's not funny." Sean said annoyed.

"The muscle head who can do almost anything doesn't know how to dance? How is that not funny?" Kim asked.

"Ugh. Whatever. Anyway what did Drakken take last night?" Sean asked.

"Wade's looking into it right now. So...You still taking me to the dance?" Kim asked making him chuckle

"You seriously won't let this go will you?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Nope." Kim said.

"Fine you win." Sean said making her cheer before he PDA went off and Wade appeared.

"Good news guys. I found Drakken's new lair!" Wade said.

Later

"He might be an idiot but he's got food taste in locations." Sean said viewing Drakken's evil lair.

"Eh. I've seen better." Kim said as they rushed to the lair to stop Drakken. "You know...By this point Ron would have done something stupid and got us caught." Kim said smiling.

"Ah I'm sure he'll be back eventually at some point. Gotta get the team back together." Sean said as they arrived at the Lair before using an air duct to get inside.

Arriving inside they jumped down but it was completely dark.

"Ok why am I not gonna like this?" Sean asked before the lights came on. And surprise the whole room was filled with Drakken's pawns. "Of course." Sean said annoyed.

"Hey Handsome." Shego said above them.

"Hello." Sean said waving before Kim elbowed him. "OW!" Sean yelled.

"She's the enemy!" Kim yelled.

"I was just being friendly sheesh." Sean said making Shego giggle.

"Why don't you leave Pumpkin and join us." Shego said making Kim's eyes twitch from that Pumpkin comment.

"Pumpkin?" Sean asked snickering.

"Your dead!" Kim yelled jumping up to fight Shego leaving Sean to face the Pawns.

"Better say uncle boy!" One of the pawns said smugly before Sean grabbed him by the neck lifting him up with ease.

"Uncle." Sean said grinning before he proceeded to beat them as they screamed in pain.

Kim and Shego continued to fight.

"Why so serious all of a sudden? Do you have feelings for your new Sidekick?" Shego teased making her growl before kicking her away before Shego was caught in Sean's arms holding her in place.

"You just love messing with people don't you?" Sean asked.

"Ah." Drakken said making his appearance. "My Teenage foe...And the Muscle head." Drakken said.

"Muscle head?" Sean asked insulted.

"Well, What else am I supposed to call you?" Drakken asked.

"THE NAME'S KRUGER YOU FUCK!" Sean yelled.

"Kruger? Like Nightmare on Elm Street?" Drakken asked making him growl in rage hating when people brought that up. (HAHAHA!)

"Thats it!" Sean yelled jumping at Drakken who screamed as he moved away.

"Watch as this state of the art assembly line becomes the ultimate warrior!" Drakken said as his robot assembled.

"Konichiwa."

"Oh hell no." Sean said before Drakken tried to smash him.

"Hold still Freddy Kruger!" Drakken yelled.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Whatever nightmare on Elm Street boy!" Drakken yelled.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Sean yelled jumping on the Robot before actually tearing off the left arm.

"WHAT! No one is that strong!" Drakken yelled in shock.

"You are when you have special training!" Sean yelled tearing off the other before jumping into the control center with Drakken.

"Oh. Ha. Can we talk about this please?" Drakken asked before Sean punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Asshole." Sean said as Shego tried to escape before a rope wrapped around her. "Not so fast honey." Sean said.

"Oh damn." Shego said annoyed.

Later

After all the hell Drakken did he was in Jail with Shego.

Now.

"Ah." Sean said as he and Kim were on the Dance floor at the school.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Kim asked.

"With you sure." Sean said making her smile as she placed her head on his chest.

Meanwhile Bonnie watched from across the room and frowned in obvious jealousy.

"You win this time Kim." Bonnie said.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my Rider of the League story and couldn't do any of my other stories but now I'm taking a break from it which means more time for my other stories for a couple months. Now I'm working on a new series called Goddess Naruko and have a poll up for which series to use next so please vote. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


	3. An Important Announcement

**Ok so some people clearly got the wrong idea about what I said in the sad news Note I sent out. I am not deleting any of my stories this time. I've just simply lost all my interest in them plain and simple. It sucks yeah but what can you do? My main focus and I have no plans to put this one on hold is the Avatar's protector. This is the only single pairing story I have done in a long time. So you'll be reading that one for a while which I encourage since people begged me to do this for years. So do read The Avatar's protector since thats the only thing I'm going to be updating until I finish it.**


End file.
